


Time out

by Destiel



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: I had this "Lj-Meme" going on in my Livejournal that was basically "Give me a pairing and a prompt, and I'm gonna write a drabble for you"The pairing was Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes and the prompt was “Come over here and make me.”And that's what I did with it =D





	

"Stop splashing water at me," Will complained, rolling his eyes at Connor. "How old are we? Five?"  
  
"The way you are pouting right now you don't look a year older than four," Connor teased him, emptying another handful of wather right above Will who sat up immediately, shaking himself.  
  
"Connor, stop it! I'm warning you!"  
  
"Or what?" Connor chuckled.  
  
"I swear, you're gonna pay for that," Will threatenned.  
  
"Come over here and make me," Connor laughed, running towards the water again backwards, so he could keep his eyes on Will. "I'm not gonna stop until you take a swim with me."  
  
Will let out a sigh, but he couldn't help the smile spreading over his face.  
  
He hadn't seen Connor like this in a long time - if ever - and even though he hadn't been sure coming to Hawaii with him to honor Dr Downey's last wish was the right thing to do, now he _was_.  
  
The first day had been hard for Connor. Spreading Dr Downey's ashes in the sea - just like he had wanted - had been incredibly difficult for him, but by now he had recovered from it. And started moving on.  
  
They would be here for another 5 days and it felt really good to see Connor that reveled, almost free. As if someone had lifted a heavy weight from off his shoulders.  
  
"Are you coming or do I really have to make good on my threat?" Connor shouted at him, splashing water in Will's direction.  
  
Will let out a sigh. "Okay, fine, I'm coming," he finally gave in, moving towards the water and stepping in.  
  
He was usually very sensitive with the heat due to his red hair and rather preferred to stay in the shadows, but he would make an exception for Connor. Especially now that they had become real friends - something he wouldn't have thought possible when they had first met.  
  
He had hated this guy so much, but only because he had thought Connor was the typical rich, white boy who got everything he wanted, but he had realized quickly that that wasn't the case. That Connor had had to fight very hard to get where he was now - probably harder than anyone else. He had had to fight to get out from under his father's shadow and make a name for himself.  
  
Will still felt sorry that he had treated him so badly in the beginning, even though Connor had forgiven him a long time ago.  
  
He wasn't sure he would have given Connor the same courtesy if their roles were reversed.  
  
Will had just managed to get into the water until his stomach when he suddenly felt Connor's hands on his back, giving him a push so he landed face first in the water.  
  
It took him a moment or two to emerge from the water, but when he did he immediately jumped towards Connor. He managed to catch him by the hips and pulled him with him under water, not letting go, even when they came to the surface again.  
  
They were both laughing, giggling even, and Will couldn't remember when he had laughed like this for the last time.  
  
It sure as hell had been a while.  
  
It took him a moment to realize that they were shoulder deep in the water by now, holding onto each other. His arms were wrapped around Connor's hips, while Connor's were resting around his shoulders. If he wasn't so captured by the look in Connor's eyes suddenly, he would most likely feel awkward, but he didn't.  
  
Water was dripping over Connor's face and there was a spark in his eyes - one Will hadn't seen ever before. It was mesmerizing. His heart was pounding in his chest and when Connor suddenly pulled him closer he didn't hesitate, for a second. He just let him. He didn't push him away, and instead just closed his eyes when he felt Connor's warm breath brush over his skin, and then Connor's lips were on his own and all Will could think was 'Finally!'


End file.
